


undercover

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: After spending a month undercover together, Jemma misses having Hunter by her side.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	undercover

Jemma takes a deep breath, forcing herself to knock on the door. She’s already changed her mind and started heading back to her own bunk four times. It’s beginning to be quite ridiculous.

She’s a field-tested agent, after all, freshly returned from a month-long undercover mission. Seeking out the man she shared that mission with should not turn her into some insecure teenager trying to muster up the courage to talk to her crush.

“I couldn’t sleep,”she blurts the moment Hunter opens the door, and she cringes. He raises an eyebrow in question and she adds,“I missed you.”

No. Worse. Somehow worse.

“Sorry,”she says and makes to leave.

Hunter catches her hand and gently pulls her back to him.“I couldn’t sleep, either.” He takes a step into his bunk, not letting go of her hand.“Come join me?”

“Yes please,”she says.

They settle into bed the way they’ve done all those nights during their mission. It feels familiar by now yet so different this time around. When Hunter kisses her this time, it’s not for the cameras that might be watching, not to convince anyone they are newlyweds.

It’s real, now.

Jemma melts into it.


End file.
